


Swallow my breath and take what is mine

by makesometime



Series: Trevor and Sypha Come Home [2]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: (how is that a tag), Blood Drinking, But Sypha tops the boys in almost every way, But only a tiny amount, Consensual Sex, F/M, Healing Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Let them LOVE him WARREN, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Multi, POV Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya, Polyamory, Rape Recovery, They all switches here, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: It’s difficult to put into words how much the eagerness of his partners to indulge his whims means to Adrian, how swiftly it settles any and all doubts he might have had about asking such things of them in the first place.He always knew that Trevor Fucking Belmont would have an exhibitionist streak a mile wide, but it delights him that Sypha is just as keen, her scent deepening and cheeks rosy with hunger at the mere suggestion of his request.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Sypha Belnades, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades, Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Series: Trevor and Sypha Come Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662853
Comments: 42
Kudos: 590





	Swallow my breath and take what is mine

**Author's Note:**

> What did I say in my last fic intro? Jumping right from T to E on this one everyone, hold onto your butts.
> 
> I've tried a little experiment here, to have no explicit dialogue. I hope it works, and makes sense. I overuse italics like it's going out of fashion basically.
> 
> This is my attempt to address the hell that happens to Adrian and get them all to the healing, without minimising the impact of what actually occurred. I hope you all enjoy <3
> 
> (Title from Wolves Without Teeth by Of Monsters and Men)

It is two weeks before Sypha forces them to sit down and discuss their, as she so calmly posits it,  _ arrangement. _

It hasn’t escaped his notice that their hesitance around him has changed its flavour, since he admitted to them the extent of his assault. They sleep every night in a pile of limbs, and more than once has he awakened to Trevor’s cock against his ass, Sypha’s lips pressed to his neck. 

But not once have they pushed him to even grant them the sweetest of kisses. 

He respects them for it, he adores them for it. 

But it is slowly driving them insane, and he knows it.

_ You know how much we love you. _

He does, of course. It could never be in doubt.

_ You know how much we want to— _

_ Fuck you. _

_ Trevor! _

He laughs, threads their fingers. He does.

_ But we will never push you. _

He appreciates that more than he can ever express, but he tries to, to see their faces melt into tender adoration all the same.

_ So you tell us, yes? When you’re ready. Or if we make you uncomfortable when we’re half asleep. _

_ Hey it’s not my fault my dick can’t control itself. _

_ It very literally is, Trevor. _

Adrian beams, feeling a prickle of tears at the corners of his eyes as he watches them bicker, cheeks flushed and eyes alight and everything he’s ever truly wanted, here as his second chance.

He’s not ready, not yet. But he has had some ideas.

#

It’s difficult to put into words how much the eagerness of his partners to indulge his whims means to Adrian, how swiftly it settles any and all doubts he might have had about asking such things of them in the first place. 

He always knew that Trevor Fucking Belmont would have an exhibitionist streak a mile wide, but it delights him that Sypha is just as keen, her scent deepening and cheeks rosy with hunger at the mere suggestion of his request.

(He hears them, later that night, whispering and fucking in the bathroom and he smiles at the rise of heat it inspires in him to imagine them moving together and thinking of him. A pleasant change, to be embraced.)

They wait a few days until they're all assured that Adrian is truly comfortable, and not a moment sooner. The night starts quietly with sharing a warm bath in one of the more luxurious spa rooms, with kisses and hushed promises and Trevor's teeth at his throat, Sypha's heat against his thigh. 

Afterwards they wander through to the newly appointed master bedroom, hands linked and bodies drying freely in the chill castle air. Sypha’s fingers fret up and down his forearms, over the lingering scars that criss-cross his body, but the touch doesn’t bother him as he once thought it might. Her fingertips erase the hurt, they don’t rekindle it.

Sypha has clearly been busy in their room (it  _ must  _ be her, he knows, Trevor's specialities lie more in the tease than the foresight). She has shifted a large freestanding mirror to sit beside the bed, and set a chair at the perfect angle for Adrian to view its reflection. When she leads him over and pushes him down onto his ass, Adrian smiles and lifts his chin for a grateful kiss. 

Trevor follows right after, nipping at his lips and practically snarling with need and not a moment too soon Sypha urges the other man towards the bed, before the entire course of the evening can switch. 

They proceed to move with each other with such consideration that he feels as if he is a part of it. Angling their bodies, caressing each other with a care that leaves room for his gaze, his imagined touch. It's as if he is involved, before he has actually committed to them. 

He doesn't know what to expect from their dynamic, but the grasping, battling nature of it is no surprise. Trevor pins her to the mattress with his bulk, hand working furiously between her legs but it is Sypha who controls, Sypha who leads. 

When she pushes at his shoulder and he goes with nary a grumble, Adrian's eyebrow raises. Curious. 

He watches Sypha take Trevor in hand and slowly sink down, her body stretching around the thickness of the hunter's cock, and forgets entirely how to breathe. 

They are majestic. Moving together with a practised comfort and familiarity that tugs at some urge in his chest that he'd feared long gone. He can see Trevor's face in the reflection of the mirror, rapt and adoring (and  _ submissive,  _ which twitches at his senses). 

They are performing, in a sense, Sypha's positioning of them such that he will be able to see every inch of Trevor disappear into her. But they are lost in one another just as truly, in the act. 

Adrian had harboured fears that he might feel excluded, forgotten, despite this being his idea. That they would come to the realisation that they don't need or want him. 

Nothing could be further from the truth. 

Trevor grunts, fingertips flexing against Sypha’s hips once he’s fully inside. He turns his head to look Adrian dead in the eye, and smirks that Belmont smirk that's impossible to get out of your head. Sypha glances back over her shoulder too, smiling gently even as her brow pinches in effort at being so completely filled.

Her eyes flick down to Adrian's lap and he can  _ see  _ her clench, smell her arousal thicken at what she finds. 

That, in itself, is a miracle. He's not found himself physically aroused since… well, since he started allowing his lovers (a smile plays over his lips at the term) to touch him once more. Mentally he might be coming around to the idea of trusting again, but his body has been slow on the uptake. 

Apparently all he needed was a demonstration. 

Sypha begins to ride Trevor, all calm control to the hunter’s grasping hunger. There’ll be bruises on her hips from the force of Trevor’s hold on her, a thought that twists Adrian’s guts up to consider. They would never be able to do the same to him, but the  _ thought _ of it…

Sypha shouts, her head thrown back. In the mirror he can see her breasts heaving with each gasp of breath, each thrust up from Trevor, whose feet are now braced on the bed to aid him. He’s slid a hand to press at her clit, quick circles that are chasing them both towards what looks to be an incredible release.

Adrian observes, rapt, desperate to know how it feels to be split open in the same way as Sypha, by a man that he has no doubts he can trust to the ends of the earth. There's something intoxicating about the thought of being so full of Trevor, someone that has shown him nothing but kind, enthusiastic care of his wellbeing and consent. 

One of Sypha’s hands flares with sparks as she cries out in release and his fantasy is enhanced by the thought of her palm curled around him, playing with heat and cold to draw him closer to his end...

Trevor gasps, groans and stares right at Adrian as his hips buck jerkily up, his gaze going cloudy with pleasure and adoration when Sypha laughs softly, gladly, and falls to rest sprawled across his chest. 

Adrian watches as she lifts up slowly, slick and messy as Trevor slides from her body and he wants nothing more than to lurch forward and bury his face in her, to taste their—.

He bites his lip hard enough to draw blood, his tongue darting out to swipe away the evidence, but oh they see it regardless. Twin heartbeats quicken and thud across from him, and he lifts his gaze to find the pair of them staring. 

Someone (both of them?) groans his name with such hunger that he feels himself throb, untouched. 

Christ, he  _ wants. _ He wants so badly that there is no room in his head for other thoughts, for fear and pain and regret. 

He smiles. 

Not yet, but soon. 

#

Despite his body's positive response to the idea of pleasure at the hands of the two people who hold his heart, there still are several aborted attempts at something  _ more. _

Once, with him laid out nude between them, cock twitching to life as Trevor looms over him, all warm eyes and gentle hands, Sypha licks a path up his sternum and the light hits them  _ just so. _ It's enough to send his brain reeling and he phases away from the bed, panting and scrubbing at his eyes to remove the image of  _ them _ here, cursing his attempt at something better than they ever gave him. 

Another time he suspects he's ready and they are moving with grasping hands and gasped out breaths but  _ something  _ isn't right and he stiffens, gritting his teeth. In a moment they are off him, sitting respectfully by his sides and staring with loving, open expressions that invite an explanation, if he cares for it, or none at all, if that is his choice. 

At no point do they push him, as they promised. As he trusted. 

He manages a smile at that, tugging the pair of them in close to hold, if nothing else. He trusted. And he was right to do so. 

The night when it finally happens is entirely unremarkable. The moon is full and high, their dinner is warming and jointly created, and Trevor finds a fine bottle of white sitting hidden at the back of the cellar that lends a gentle warm buzz to each touch that they share as they eat. 

He allows them to lead him to the bedroom after they've eaten and drunk their fill, Sypha's hands clutching at his and her smile bright and beaming. She is the personification of impish anticipation and it stirs the same in him, his mouth splitting into a hungry smirk. 

Trevor rolls his eyes and slots in behind Adrian once they enter the room, wrapping arms around his waist and walking them bodily towards the bed. The hunter’s words are heated, gravely things in his ear and Adrian tips his head back with a moan to give Trevor access to all of his throat. 

It is easy, comfortable, to allow Trevor to shove him forward onto the bed, his hands bracing his fall. The other man steps in close, rubs the beginnings of his arousal against Adrian's ass and it's impossible to do anything but sigh, shift his hips into the pressure as Trevor flattens against his back, nips at his shoulder. 

Faint, fae laughter comes from his side and he turns his head to find Sypha removing her clothes, eyes full of fire as she watches them move together. She urges calm, they have all night after all, but Trevor is barely listening, breathing harsh and hot in his ear. 

So Adrian shifts, faster than their eyes can track, onto his back and welcomes the weight of Trevor's body as he  _ oofs _ against him. Adrian wraps one, then the other leg around the man, swallows down the mutterings of  _ leggy bastard _ and enjoys being surrounded by the hunter's unique scent. 

Sypha hums from above him now, settled on her knees behind his head.  _ Glad I made him bathe, I bet? _ Her delicate fingers comb through his hair, scratching her nails over his scalp and adding to the sensation of Trevor's body, Trevor's cock, Trevor's lips… 

Adrian's shudders, but this time it's through sheer force of feeling, and his lovers pull back with gentle smiles and eager glances and spare him, for this moment, the indignity of coming in his pants. 

He permits them to help him off with his clothes, enjoying the muttered grumblings that come when they attempt to peel his leather trousers down and off. He chuckles between relieved groans, his length thick against his stomach and near enough yelps when Trevor palms him in revenge, squeezing and rubbing a thumb over his frenulum.

His reaction, bucked hips and gasps of their names, is enough to set Trevor to stripping, quickly, and Adrian gives a mournful sound at the man’s haste. Another time he will enjoy baring every inch of skin, as slow as he is able, pinning wrists down with a simple press of his hand, drawing keens and curses and—.

Sypha laughs, curling her fingers around his length and smearing the liquid gathering at his slit. She leans over him and licks at his jaw, nips at his chin,  _ it’s even better than you could imagine _ tripping from her tongue to his lips. 

Adrian stares at her now, at the sparks of otherworldly flame that dance in her eyes as her hand dips lower, pressing over the skin behind his balls, circling until he is tenser than a bowstring with anticipation. He holds his breath for lack of any other way to ground himself, staring with wide eyes when she ventures further still.

Trevor’s warmth floods his senses as the hunter slots up against Adrian’s side, solid muscle and wiry hair a delicious comparison to Sypha’s softness. Trevor reaches over him, pressing something into Sypha’s palm but he is too distracted by the man’s kisses to think much on it for the moment. He bares his teeth into the kiss, smirking when Trevor pulls away with a scowl at the light nick of his fangs.

He’s not bitten either of them  _ (yet), _ and in truth he has no plans to, but there’s something about Trevor’s expression that makes him hastily reevaluate. Reaching a hand up to tangle in Trevor’s hair, he tugs the man down and kisses him, dirty and gasping, allowing his teeth to cut into the inside of Trevor’s lower lip and sucking down the heady flavour of Belmont blood.

The sensation is incredible, but it’s Sypha’s slicked up probing finger that overwhelms him, sends his head back into the pillows and his nails digging into Trevor’s shoulder as she opens him up with tender, loving attention. It's almost too much, even without them touching his cock. 

Adrian peers at them, watching Trevor run his tongue over the bite mark, the twist of his features and  _ isn't that fucking clever _ when he finds no evidence of it ever having been there. Had he any spare brain cells in the face of Sypha's second digit entering him, Adrian might have teased, promised that it would be the same no matter  _ where  _ he bit, but instead he pants and bears down on the fingers inside him until she lights upon his prostate with the smile of someone more than a little familiar with it. 

_ Jesus fucking Christ.  _

Trevor chuckles at the cursing, not realising that it is as much the mental image of Sypha fingering  _ his _ ass as it is the zingy pleasure of her current actions that's driven Adrian to his exclamations. Sypha pairs her probing touch with kisses to his thighs, his hips, avoiding his cock with the confident knowledge that even the barest brush of lips will probably undo him before they've even started. 

But then there are lips at his throat again, Trevor's cock nudging hot against his hip and Sypha's fingers in his ass and everything gets a little too close all at once. 

He grimaces, reaching down to wrap his hand hard around the base of his cock, eyes wide with near desperation as his humans still, lips between their teeth, practically vibrating with pure sexual energy. 

_ Enough.  _

Sypha whines softly, shivering, her breasts bouncing as she sucks in needy breaths. She wipes her hand on the sheets and then slides up his body, humming a happy little noise at the pass of his cock over her belly. With a final smile and a kiss that drags her tongue pointedly over his teeth, she falls onto her back, and pulls Adrian with her. 

He has barely a moment to appreciate the fit of her beneath him, the lithe way she stretches and accepts him between her thighs, before he is overwhelmed by the slick heat of her cunt against him. That she has been so affected by the act of readying him for their third fills him with a hopeless, loving gratitude that he can only express with further kisses, and the gentle rock of his cock against her. She squeals happily when he nudges her clit, her nails scraping eager little lines down his biceps and her tongue stroking his in perfect counterpoint. 

He is so focused on Sypha that he loses track of Trevor, for a moment, until the man curses and jerks beside them, eyes fixed on where Adrian lays fetched up against their Speaker. 

_ Fuck.  _

So Adrian stares right back, watching Trevor's hand move in hasty motions along his cock, and angles just enough to slip inside Sypha's heat. 

Oh, but she curses up a storm herself, the stretch of him different, he expects - he has some length on Trevor, though the other man's girth is considerable, a thought which leaves him tingling all the way down to his toes. Her voice curls around his name like a prayer, her legs twitching and body pressing up into his chest as inch by inch he takes her, a willing acceptance that threatens to bring tears to his eyes. 

It is everything like he expected, and nothing at all, all at the same time. She surrounds him in so many other ways than her cunt around his cock. Her scent is warm and heady between them, her blood rushing thick and fast beneath her skin. A part of him wants to move so badly that he fears he might expire… Another wants to never lose the perfect sanctity of this moment. 

Leave it to Trevor Belmont, then, to both lighten and ruin the mood. 

He huffs up onto his knees, fetching up the bottle of slick that Adrian now knows he passed to Sypha earlier. With careless motions he slicks up his cock, dumping enough oil on his length, his fingers, to flatter himself. Sypha clenches around Adrian with a sigh at the sight of it, drawing his hips into a gentle rocking motion, a tease, more than anything. 

_ Ready for me to rock your world, vampire?  _

Adrian groans out a laugh, tucking his face into the curve of Sypha's neck. Trevor's fingers are so much thicker than Sypha’s, as he proves (remarkably gently) with one finger, then a second. Adrian is hopelessly torn between pushing back and inching forward, deeper into the slick heat surrounding him. 

But it all pales in comparison to the sudden pressure of Trevor's cock, a suggestion, a request. The other man pauses, leaning over them both, kisses the ridges of Adrian's spine. It is a battle not to sink his teeth right into Sypha's butterfly pulse (they definitely haven't discussed it, though he senses she wouldn't be averse…)

When Adrian sucks in a breath and nods, Trevor begins to move. 

To call it transformational feels like an overstatement. It's certainly nothing Adrian would ever dare say within Trevor's earshot, for fear of never hearing the end of it. But it is everything Adrian wanted, desired, and so much more than it all at once. 

To open for Trevor, his lover, his comrade, while cradled between the thighs of Sypha, his lover, his confidant. He doesn't hold back his cries of pleasure, his hisses and moans as Trevor inches forward, colouring the air with desperate oaths, telling Adrian how _good, fucking good_ he feels. Sypha sighs, feeling Trevor force the both of them forward into her, cups Adrian's cheek with a soft smile and doesn't mention the tears her thumb strokes away. 

The motion comes naturally to them, after a fashion. They work out how to move together, to enhance the pleasure for all, not just one. 

Each increase of pace is welcomed, Trevor driving their act with a confidence that makes Adrian's toes curl. He presses his face to Sypha's breasts, kissing and sucking at her peaked nipples, welcoming the scratch of her nails at his scalp and the tug of her fingertips on the roots of his hair. 

Trevor angles his thrusts until he is hitting Adrian's prostate with unerring accuracy and it turns the dhampir into a needy mess, sparks flying along his skin, through his veins, his body feeling alight with sensation. Sypha gasps, watching him come undone between them and shudders when his weight grinds down against her clit. She slides a hand between them, which Adrian kisses her for, because if he had to move either of his hands right now he would surely collapse. 

It's impossible to hang on. Were he more experienced, less affected he might last longer but he doesn't feel shame when he stutters, crying out, Trevor's teeth at his shoulder and Sypha's fingers working between them, spilling inside her with throaty, wrecked gasps of both their names. 

Trevor smiles into his skin and thrusts like a man possessed, chasing his own orgasm when Sypha shatters beneath them both, cursing God and Satan both. It's so deliciously blasphemous that Adrian gives a weak laugh, working through the overstimulation of Sypha clenching around his cock and Trevor filling his ass to move back into the man, glancing back over his shoulder. 

Whatever Trevor sees in Adrian's eyes is enough to undo him, and he clutches hard enough at Adrian's hips to monetarily bruise. Warmth floods Adrian's body and he breathes through the curious heat that inspires in his gut, being claimed by the last of the Belmonts as he had just to their incredible Speaker magician. 

_ Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck.  _

Adrian smiles, his ear pressed to Sypha's heartbeat, as Trevor topples over, fucked out and heaving in lungfuls of air. 

They'll need to move soon enough. Clean up, change the sheets maybe. Move to another bedroom entirely and defile that one as well…

Sypha makes an interested noise at the pulse of his cock inside her, smirking and drawing patterns over his back. 

_ Maybe next time you can actually bite me.  _

Adrian smiles, grateful, loving and weak and so utterly, utterly lost. 


End file.
